


A Lion’s Den

by That_One_Kid_Harper



Series: A Lion's Cub [3]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron legendary defenders, vld - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Shiro is Keith’s dad, Shiro’s parents are best grandparents, baby Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Kid_Harper/pseuds/That_One_Kid_Harper
Summary: Shiro and Keith are finally home. Well, not before a little hiccup in the car ride there





	A Lion’s Den

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys! I’m sorry for not updating in literally forever. Been pretty busy as of late. I’ll try to update as frequently as possible!

Shiro's parents looked to the back of their car and smiled softly. Shiro was lying down in the back seat, his military hat covering his eyes and his infant son on his chest, both fast asleep. They had just pulled up to Shiro's house and they knew they needed to disturb the peace.

"You do it." Mira spoke. Kolivan's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No way. Last time I woke up Shiro, he nearly bit my hand off!" He whispered dramatically.

"When he was fifteen!" She hissed. As the couple bickered, Keith started whimpering, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Shiro moaned softly and opened his eyes tiredly, looking at his son and smiling gently as he pet his head.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. It's okay. Shhh..." he soothed softly. Keith was quick to fall back to sleep and Shiro chuckled. He looked up and saw his parents were arguing about something. "Mom, Dad?" Both looked to Shiro and his son, eyes wide. "Please try to keep the fighting at a minimum. I don't know what it is, but every time Keith has heard fighting, he starts to cry..." he whispered to his parents, gently rocking the fussy Keith in his arms. Keith whined softly and kicked his leg out of the blanket that he was wrapped in, causing Shiro to frown. He quickly tucked Keith's leg back in, only for it to be kicked out again. Shiro laughed breathily, simply placing the blanket on Keith's fussy legs. Keith whined and soon started to cry. Shiro frowned and bounced Keith soothingly.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay, my little lion. You're okay. Shhhh... shhhhh..." he spoke as he tried to soothe Keith, and it worked. Keith was lying sleepily in Shiro's arms, done crying just as fast as he started. Shiro sighed gently.

A nightmare, He figured. Shiro sighed gently and smiled at the small baby in his arms. He looked to his parents, who were both smiling. Wait.

"Who's driving?!" He whisper shouted, cautious not to wake Keith. Shiro frantically looked out the window and saw they were parked in his driveway, his parents already getting out of the car and laughing.

"Oh." He spoke softly. He then heard the most adorable little yawn ever and he looked down to see Keith rubbing his eyes owlishly, one half-lidded Violet eye looking up at him tiredly. Shiro couldn't help the awe that escaped his lips as his heart fluttered at the sight of his son.

"Hi, baby. Did you have a nice little nap?" He spoke as he carefully got out of the car, Keith in his arms as he eased them out the car door. He closed it gently, making sure it closed before looking to his house, beaming. Keith cooed softly, giggling as he reached out for Shiro's face. Shiro smiled and let Keith pat his face, both giggling softly.

"Welcome home, baby."

X. X. 

After his parents helped Shiro unpack and get Keith settled in, the elder couple left for their own home. That left Shiro alone. With his new son. For the first time.

No big deal.

Shiro sat down on the couch with Keith fast asleep in his arms. Shiro smiled gently and fell asleep himself. He didn't wake up for three hours, and he only woke up when he heard a familiar fussing noise. He looked down and Keith was starting to wake up. Shiro smiled.

"Hi, baby doll. How'd you sleep?" He asked softly, smiling. Keith cooed and reached up for Shiro. He couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, does baby want to play?" Shiro spoke. Keith babbled and reached up for Shiro. Shiro just smiled, bouncing Keith up and down. Suddenly, Keith stopped laughing and whimpered. Shiro's brows furrowed.

"Hey, what's wrong, little guy?" Shiro asked softly as he bounced Keith gently. Keith started to suck on Shiro's chest, right near his nipple. Shiro laughed gently. "Okay, okay, baby. I get it. You're hungry." Shiro spoke as he very very slowly stood and made sure Keith wouldn't fall. Shiro then brought Keith over to the kitchen where he found the baby milk he had gotten specifically for Keith and got his bottle ready. While he waited for the bottle to warm up, Keith started to fuss. Shiro bounced him gently. 

"I know, I know. You're hungry. I'm sorry baby boy, but your bottles almost ready. Then you can eat, okay?" He soothed his son as the timer went off. Keith jumped at the sudden ding and started to cry. Shiro frowned as he bounced Keith. 

"Nonononono, no, it's okay, baby Keith, it's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you. It's okay, you're okay. Shhhh, shhhhhh..." He soothed. Keith soon calmed down, sniffling gently. Shiro smiled softly and kissed the top of Keith's head gently. "There you go, little star. It's okay, you're okay." He spoke softly as he grabbed the bottle. He got sat down with Keith in his arms and he gently rubbed the tip of the bottle against Keith's lips. The baby cooed and latched onto the bottle, cooing at the warm milk as he drank. Shiro sighed softly. At least Keith was eating. He smiled as he rocked his son in his arms. It still didn't feel real yet.  
"I love you my little lion."


End file.
